


Armor

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Tuffnut and Snotlout are having some trouble getting their armor off of each other.
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Armor

It was hard enough to help Tuffnut into his armor, but getting him out of it was a whole other story. Snotlout grumbled a curse under his breath, working on some of the straps. 

“You almost got it?” Tuffnut asked.

“I think so.” 

The strap sprang free, and Snotlout was able to slide off Tuffnut’s breastplate. 

“There we go!” The breastplate was always one of the harder pieces. Or maybe it was the pauldrons. 

“There’s one problem,” Tuffnut said as he worked on his gauntlets.

“Yeah?” Snotlout asked.

“You’re still in your armor.”

Snotlout tried reaching his arms around to unbuckle his breastplate on his own. “Yeah, but I can fix that.” Damn, his arms were too short.

Tuffnut laughed. He came over and gave Snotlout a quick kiss on the mouth. His gauntlets were off. Now they just had to work on the lower half of his armor. “Let me get that for you.”

Relieved that he had the help, Snotlout turned around and let him. 

“You think Hiccup would have made something easier for us to get in and out of,” Snotlout complained.

“Right? We should bring it up with him.”

“Totally.”

“After, though,” Tuffnut said.

“After what?”

Tuffnut suddenly rocked his hips against Snotlout. “After that.”

Snotlout smiled. He had no complaints about that. All his complaints were about the armor.


End file.
